falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sturges
|darsteller = |dialog = |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} Sturges ist ein Siedler, der im Jahr 2287 im Commonwealth lebt. Hintergrund Sturges, ein Synth der dritten Generation, war einer der vielen Bewohner von Quincy, wo er die örtliche Vorkriegskirche zu einer Werkstatt umgebaut hatte und als örtlicher Handwerker tätig war. Nach dem Quincy-Massaker floh er mit Preston Garvey und den anderen Überlebenden. Später war Sturges eine der Personen, die im Museum der Freiheit in Concord vor den Raidern Zuflucht suchte. Nachdem der Einzige Überlebende die Leute von den Raidern befreit hatte, fanden sie Zuflucht in den Ruinen von Sanctuary Hills. Er gibt dem Spieler kleine Aufgaben, mit denen Sanctuary wieder etwas auf die Beine kommt. Während seiner Zeit in Quincy erhielt Sturges mehrere Sätze Powerrüstungen von den nahegelegenen Atom Cats, dies erklärt seine Kenntnis über Powerrüstungen, wenn der Spieler ihn in Concord trifft. Man kann annehmen, dass die Powerrüstungen, die von Clint und Tessa in Quincy getragen werden, die waren, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, als Quincy von ihnen angegriffen wurde. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht - Interaktionen Quests * Sanctuary: Sturges vertraut dem Einzigen Überlebenden die Aufgabe an, ein paar grundlegende Dinge in Sanctuary zu bauen, damit die Siedlung überleben kann. * Die Molekularstufe: Sollte sich der Spieler entscheiden, den Teleporter mithilfe der Minutemen zu bauen, wird Sturges dem Spieler beim Bau und der Bedienung der Maschine unterstützen. * Internes Vergehen: Dem Einzigen Überlebenden wird von Sturges aufgetragen, ein spezielles Holoband auf einem Terminal im Institut hochzuladen, damit er Informationen vom Hauptrechner runterladen kann. Diese Quest erhält man nur, wenn man in der Quest Die Molekularstufe die Minutemen um Unterstützung gebeten hat. * Die atomare Option: Sturges begleitet den Einzigen Überlebenden, Preston Garvey und die anderen Minutemen während des Angriffs auf das Institut. Inventar Hinweise * Er kann dabei beobachtet werden, wie er Jun Long aufmuntert und ihm sagt, dass alles wieder gut wird, da er wegen Jun Long besorgt ist. Jun Long wird sich daraufhin dafür entschuldigen, eine Last zu sein. Dieses Ereignis wiederholt sich. * Sturges wird dem Einzigen Überlebenden eine automatische Lasermuskete geben, wenn man die Hauptquest auf Seiten der Minutemen abgeschlossen hat. * Sturges Terminal findet man in der Kirche in den Ruinen von Quincy. * Sturges wird eine Bemerkung von sich geben, wenn man während Wenn die Freiheit ruft an der Red-Rocket-Raststätte vorbeigeht, und bekundet, dass er der einzige der Siedler ist, den man zwischen Siedlungen hin und her schicken kann, was suggeriert, dass die Raststätte sein idealer Wohnort ist. * Obwohl er das ganze Spiel über essentiell ist, wird er eine Synth-Komponente bei sich haben, wenn er stirbt, so wie alle Synths der 3. Generation. Hinter den Kulissen * Sturges ist wahrscheinlich nach dem berühmten amerikanischen Bühnenautor, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur Preston Sturges benannt, dem er ähnlich sieht. Auftritt Sturges erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Bugs * Sturges, sowie andere Sanctuary-Siedler, werden sich manchmal auf das Dach des Hauses mit der Werkstatt teleportieren und der einzige Weg, ihn zu erreichen, ist eine Treppe zu bauen. Dies scheint zu passieren, wenn das Spiel versucht, zwei NPCs am selben Platz zu spawnen (ein NPC steht dann auf dem Kopf des anderen), wenn man nach Sanctuary schnellreist, was einen der NPCs direkt nach oben katapultiert und er auf dem Dach landet. ** Eine Schnellreise kann dieses Problem beheben. ** Das Platzieren einer Treppe zum Dach und dann einer zweiten Zwei-Stufen-Treppe vom Dach zum Überstand wird es Sturges und Anderen, die nach oben teleportiert werden, erlauben vom Dach runterzugehen. ** Jeder NPC, der auf dem Dach steckenbleibt, kann nach unten geschubst werden, ohne dass man angegriffen wird. Man geht einfach in den Baumodus, hebt einen Geschützturm auf und benutzt ihn, um den NPC vom Dach zu schieben. * Sturges erscheint manchmal beim Spieler während dieser im Ödland umherzieht und wird einfach dastehen und nichts tun. Er wird vom Spieler gesehen während der Spieler einen Aufzug benutzt. Die Ursachen dieses Bugs sind unbekannt. * Nach Abschluss von Die Molekularstufe kann Sturges nicht mehr zugewiesen wegen und wenn der Teleporter an einem anderen Ort gebaut wurde, wird Sturges automatisch nach Sanctuary Hills teleportiert. ** Am PC kann dies behoben werden, indem man in die Konsole folgendes eingibt: , wenn man in der gewünschten Siedlung ist, und dann schnellreist man so weit wie möglich von der Siedlung weg und wieder zurück. * Sturges zieht manchmal in die Burg um, nachdem man das Institut mithilfe der Minutemen zerstört hat und wird im Hof neben dem Radioturm stehen. Er wird sich nicht bewegen oder schlafen und kann nicht zugewiesen werden. Er erhöht jedoch die Zahl der Siedler um 1. * Nach Abschluss von Sanctuary zählt Sturges nicht mehr als Siedler. Er wird sich nicht bewegen oder schlafen, kann nicht mehr zugewiesen werden und man kann nicht mehr mit ihm handeln. Er zählt auch nicht mehr als Siedler für die Einwohnerzahl. Galerie Sturges2.jpg FO4_Art_Sturges.jpg|Aus The Art of Fallout 4 en:Sturges es:Sturges ru:Стурджес Kategorie:Fallout 4 Synth Charaktere Kategorie:Concord Charaktere Kategorie:Commonwealth Minutemen Charaktere